


Cuddles

by Anonymous



Series: anon’s cool (or not) platonic fics [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Platonic Cuddling, They sleep, comforts !!, dont ship minors :’(, sleepyyyy, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ranboo, tommy, purpled, and tubbo cuddle in the night :DPLATONIC !!
Relationships: I CANT FIND PURPLED & RANBOO :’(, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: anon’s cool (or not) platonic fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080194
Comments: 1
Kudos: 200
Collections: Anonymous





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> platonic cuddles !!
> 
> also im kinda scared this seems ship-ish ?? i wasn’t heading towards that,, and i’mmstill new to writing !! im v sorry if it seemed like shipping

Ranboo, Tommy, Purpled, and Tubbo were all in a comfy bed, sleeping softly. The server was updating so the members had to go hang out elsewhere.

A lot of the members went to sleep in a nearby hotel, while some others decided to temporarily hang out in their own servers.

The 4 teens, well, decided to sleep in the hotel. It wasn’t very comfy, but it worked out anyways. The sheets were fine, blankets were alright, pillows comfy enough, but it just wasn’t as great.

Huddled on a queen-sized bed was not comfortable. Most of the mornings at least someone would be on the floor. Everyone was squished up, one might even kick everyone out else, and much more stuff.

Well, an unfortunate situation for these 4. Ranboo, Purpled, Tommy, and Tubbo were on the queen-sized bed, all huddled up together while there were 2 large blankets covering them. It was a cold night, and the hotel didn’t have the greatest heaters. So that meant that they had to huddle with each other for warmth.

Tubbo, Purpled, and Tommy cuddled up with each other for the most warmth they could get. They still couldn’t sleep. Ranboo, however, was facing the opposite of them, on his side, on the other side of the bed like the aftermath of a couple’s argument and they had to sleep in the same bed, yeah.

Ranboo was sleeping peacefully, with a big ol’ blanket covered up to his chin.

(heyheyhey so UM i hc thaat he has horns ((demon horns because)) & like fluffy ears?? kinda like jschlatt w/ ram ears but not?? if that makes sense)

Ranboo’s fluffy pair of ears were laid flatly on his hair, seemingly calm. He didn’t even bother to wake up and try to get the trio near to sleep. Man, he just wanted some sleep.

The trio was not doing well. Tommy kept shuffling and trying to get comfy, but that just disturbed Tubbo’s attempts to sleep. And Tubbo’s quiet yelling at Tommy just woke Purpled, who just felt like slamming his head on a sturdy desk.

Tubbo eventually gave up and moved towards Ranboo, hiding under the blanket that laid on top of Ranboo. Tubbo just dipped and hid, wow.


End file.
